


Meister

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [259]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (but only a bit) - Freeform, Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, FC Bayern München, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non traditional use of a medal, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semaine Des Clubs N'2, Semaine des clubs, Sexual Tension, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le Bayern est champion d'Allemagne grâce à leur victoire face à Francfort, Niko est heureux, mais c'était Ante en face...





	Meister

**Author's Note:**

> Écrire sur Niko >>> ma vie

Meister

  
Niko ferma les yeux alors qu'on passait une médaille de champion d'Allemagne autour de son cou. C'était fait, et il était heureux, il avait espéré ce moment toute la saison, même pendant les moments les plus compliqués. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il était sacré avec le Bayern, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aussi triste. Il aurait préféré gagner le titre avant pour célébrer devant une autre équipe. Affronter Francfort était toujours dur pour lui, surtout après ces deux fantastiques années, mais affronter Ante était le pire. Ante était quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux, ça avait d'abord été un gamin qu'il avait vu grandir, et ensuite un bon ami, et enfin un rendez-vous quotidien. Ils s'étaient un peu écartés avec son départ pour Munich, ça l'avait profondément affecté, et à chaque fois qu'il devait l'affronter son cœur se serrait fermement dans sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui, Niko faisait de son mieux pour paraître heureux devant ses amis, Robert et les joueurs, bien qu'à l'intérieur de lui c'était tout le contraire. Le bouclier arriva dans ses mains, ils avaient pris plus de seize ans pour se revoir, mais ça valait le coup, il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à embrasser la coupe.

  
Robbie passa son bras autour de ses épaules en souriant, Niko allait en profiter, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il abandonnait son air blasé pour un sourire. Rob remonta sa main de son épaule pour venir secouer ses cheveux trempés de la bière de Robben et Rafinha, d'habitude c'était lui qui le faisait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

  
''C'est à propos d'Ante ?'' Robert lui demanda en replaçant sa main sur son omoplate

''Quoi ?''

''Niko, tu n'es plus un secret pour moi depuis longtemps, j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas, et puis, j'ai toujours su pour Ante et toi.''

''Robbie... C'est ça.''

''Tu devrais parler avec lui, il ne doit pas t'en vouloir, ou alors c'est moi qui irais le voir.''

''Ça devrait aller, je vais parler avec lui cette nuit après la fête.''

''Profites-en pour lui faire ta proposition.''

''Je ne veux pas me marier !''

''On pourrait le croire pourtant, tu devrais arrêter de le dévorer du regard.''

''Je prends note Robbie.''

  
La nuit, quand Niko rentra finalement chez lui avec Ante, une appréhension commença à le dévorer. Qu'allait-il faire si Ante lui en voulait ? Ils s'installèrent comme d'habitude dans sa chambre, Niko retira ses vêtements pour ne laisser que son boxer pour couvrir son corps, il sentait le regard de Rebic l'analyser, sans montrer d'émotion. Un frisson parcourut son dos quand il s'assit à côté d'Ante, qui posa une main sur le bas de son dos, Niko ne savait pas pourquoi Ante ne disait rien, et ça commençait à lui faire peur. Il savait qu'il devait briser la glace aussi vite que possible, mais sa voix ne voulait plus lui appartenir, Niko ne voulait plus lutter contre lui-même alors il laissait les choses se faire. Il tourna la tête vers Ante pour chercher quelque chose dans son regard, et sa gorge se serra quand il cru y voir de la colère, la même colère naturelle d'Ante qu'il avait sur les terrains. Niko serra les dents en posant une main sur la joue de Rebic, il attendait une réaction, il voulait que l'homme qu'il aimait aille mieux.

  
''Ante... Je suis désolé...'' Niko ne savait pas quoi dire, il était peiné par l'attitude de son ancien joueur

''Niko. Pas besoin de t'excuser.'' En un clignement d'œil, Niko se retrouva allongé sur le dos, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et maintenus par la seule force de la main d'Ante au niveau de ses poignets, il avait soudainement peur

''A-Ante...'' Se retrouver totalement incapable de bouger ne l'avait jamais vraiment rassuré, et encore moins quand Rebic souriait sombrement

''Tu sais ce que je vais te faire Chaton ?'' Ante lui demanda en léchant sa joue

''Tu... Tu vas me faire l'amour.''

''Oh Chaton, utilise le bon vocabulaire.'' Ante murmura dans son oreille, sa main se resserrant sur ses poignets

''Tu... Tu vas me baiser Ante !'' Niko sentit un rougissement apparaître sur ses joues, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de suivre Ante dans son vocabulaire

''Tout à fait chaton, je vais te baiser, et tu vas te sentir bien.''

  
Ante relâcha ses bras en fouillant dans ses tiroirs pour trouver du lubrifiant, Niko se demandait comment le jeune homme pouvait se souvenir de la place de tels objets, mais sa question disparut bien vite de son esprit quand il entendit un bruit métallique venir de l'un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Niko savait ce que c'était, et un rougissement détermina la couleur de son visage... Ante sourit machiavéliquement en sortant une paire de menottes, la tenant de manière à ce qu'il la voit forcément, Niko savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper.

  
''Je ne pensais pas que mon petit copain était de ce genre, comment je devrais t'appeler Chaton ? Coquin ?'' Son visage était définitivement écarlate, et Niko brûlait de l'intérieur alors qu'Ante commençait à chercher pour la clé des menottes

''Ante...''

''Shh Chaton, ça ne devient intéressant que maintenant.'' Ante murmura, son souffle frôlant ses lèvres, en prenant de nouveau ses poignets entre ses mains

''Ante, non, ne fais pas ça...''

''Pourquoi pas ? On devrait essayer quelque chose de particulier pour ta victoire ! Tu te souviens de l'année dernière avec la Pokal, quand j'avais ramené Luka ? Tu avais adoré. Est-ce que Rob est au courant pour cette fantaisie ?'' Niko plisa ses lèvres alors qu'Ante passait les menottes à ses poignets et à la tête du lit

''Non, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant.''

''Alors je ferais en sorte de retenir ma bouche la prochaine fois que je le verrai.'' Ante sourit à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, Niko frissonnait presque sous son souffle chaud

''S'il te plaît Ante enlève les.''

''Chaton, si elles étaient là, c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu veux simplement que je m'occupe de toi avec plus de piment.'' Ante finit sa phrase en l'embrassant, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Niko pouvait sentir un goût métallique envahir sa bouche, ses joues devaient être cramoisies

  
Niko essaya de se détendre alors qu'Ante s'occupait de continuer de fouiller dans son tiroir à la recherche de son lubrifiant et de préservatif, il vit une lueur éclairer les yeux du jeune homme quelques secondes, il avait peut-être peur des idées surprises d'Ante (à savoir qu'il avait fini au sol en finale de Pokal l'année d'avant, alors il avait définitivement de quoi redouter cette lueur). Ante se leva de son lit pour fouiller dans son armoire, Niko ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il recherchait, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être laissé pantelant et menotté à son lit, une érection entre les jambes. Quand Ante revint finalement avec un grand sourire, Niko ne pu que rire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait observer un si beau sourire sur le visage d'Ante. Il se replaça sur lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux en passant une médaille autour de son cou, Niko eut un léger frisson au contact du métal froid sur sa peau chaude, il ne comprenait pas où Ante voulait en venir, c'était plutôt stupide de sa part d'ailleurs, mais il appréciait le fait que le jeune homme soit suffisamment nostalgique de la Pokal face au Bayern pour lui faire enfiler une nouvelle fois la médaille, au moins Ante n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour le match de l'après-midi.

  
Ante embrassa ses lèvres délicatement avant de descendre sa bouche pour embrasser la médaille, Niko ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait supporter le jeu du jeune homme avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter son érection. Ante eut l'air de l'avoir compris quand un sourire plus qu'inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se relève de ses cuisses pour s'asseoir entre ses jambes, Niko n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'allait faire Rebic. Ante plaça ses doigts sur le bord de son boxer, le titillant ainsi, Niko voulait le presser pour qu'il aille plus vite, mais ça ne ferait que le ralentir encore plus, le jeune homme ricana en glissant le sous-vêtement lentement sur sa peau, Niko soupira quand l'air frais de la nuit toucha la partie de son corps qui était cachée. Il entendit son boxer tomber sur son parquet, alors qu'Ante plaçait ses jambes sur ses épaules, Niko soupira en comprenant très vite qu'il allait supporter une partie de la frustration du jeune homme.

  
''Ante, s'il te plaît souviens toi que j'ai 47 ans.'' Niko sourit à Ante, qui le regardait avec toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux

''Oh mais, je le sais très bien Chaton, je vais quand même te baiser pour autant.''

''Tu n'es vraiment pas rachetable...''

''C'est pour ça que tes patrons ne t'écoutent pas quand tu leur dis de m'acheter ?''

''Ante, pas de travail lit...''

''Bien compris Chaton !''

  
À peine leur discussion terminée, qu'Ante se remit à travailler, enfilant un préservatif et étalant du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Ante chuchota un petit conteur, sûrement pour lui-même et pas pour le rassurer, avant d'introduire un premier doigt dans son trou, Niko serra des dents alors qu'une légère sensation de frottement chaud traversait son corps. Ante le regardait de temps en temps, vérifiant sûrement qu'il était encore conscient, Niko commençait à être fatigué, la journée avait été longue... Il revint du monde de ses pensées quand Ante entra un deuxième et un troisième doigt, son corps commençait à s'habituer à cette intrusion, et une chaleur qu'il connaissait prenait place en lui, être avec Ante lui faisait ressentir beaucoup trop de choses pour le simple homme qu'il était.

  
''Tout va bien Chaton ?'' Ante lui demanda en retirant ses doigts, Niko ne savait pas pourquoi il tirait inutilement sur les menottes, il avait pourtant compris qu'Ante ne changerait pas d'avis

''Ouais vas y...''

''Je t'aime Niko...'' La voix d'Ante s'était affaiblie, c'était très surprenant de l'entendre dire ça, surtout à ce moment là de leur relation

''Moi aussi Ante.''

  
Niko reprit sa respiration pendant le temps où Ante ajusta sa position, une partie de sa chaleur s'en allait et lui permettait de ne plus brûler de l'intérieur. Rebic lui envoya un rapide regard avant d'approcher ses hanches de ses fesses, Niko ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre avec un autre regard pour confirmer, il savait bien que ça se passerait de toutes façons. En un souffle, Ante se retrouva à l'intérieur de lui, ses cuisses poussant contre sa peau, Niko pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs corps se claquer quand Ante faisait des va-et-vient. Définitivement, le jeune homme n'était pas doux malgré l'heure avancée, il n'était pas lent, mais Niko arrivait à se persuader que c'était aussi bon que de gagner la ligue, peut-être qu'il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à plus. Sentir Ante en lui était une réelle bonne chose, d'un côté il passait un bon moment à ne pas se stresser et de l'autre, Ante pouvait évacuer une partie de sa frustration. Niko n'aimait pas pour autant le fait de ne pas pouvoir participer plus à cause des menottes, il voulait serrer Ante contre lui, profiter de la chaleur de son corps, mais il se retrouvait coincé entre Ante et la tête de lit, incapable de se déplacer, son érection toujours palpitante entre ses jambes.

  
''Niko, putain je suis proche...'' Ante murmura en poussant plus loin en lui, Niko serra les dents en retenant un gémissement, lui aussi n'était pas loin de l'orgasme

''Ante, F-fonces...''

''Ouais...''

  
Ante grogna alors qu'il éjaculait en lui, Niko faisait de même sur son estomac, il avait rarement eu une aussi bonne relation sexuelle. Ante sortit de lui en soupirant, retirant son préservatif avant de retrouver la clé des menottes pour les lui enlever, Niko finit allonger sur son lit, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration qui se calmait. Ante revint de sa salle de bain et le nettoya, c'était une bonne chose, la chaleur de son corps disparaissait pour laisser place à une légère fraîcheur, celle de la nuit. Niko sentit un petit rire échapper à ses lèvres quand Ante le prit contre lui pour embrasser ses poignets, essayant de faire disparaître les marques rouges. Il était champion d'Allemagne, et en plus il pouvait s'endormir dans les bras d'Ante, c'était une bonne journée.

  
Fin


End file.
